TerraAn Object of Depression?
by Jedual
Summary: Beast Boy has been depressed ever since Terra had been turned into the stone statue that she is now-He has tried to hide this depression, but cannot hold it any longer. His birthday is coming up-and a surprise may be in order for BeastBoy.
1. Default Chapter

_**Chapter 1: Terra-An object of depression?**_

Authors Notes: (BeastBoy does his best to hide his depression, that's why it may seem confusing that he seems moderately happy at the start.)

It was a normal day in the Titan's Tower. All chaos had erupted, mess everywhere; Cyborg slouching around on the couch, drooling in his sleep; Beast Boy mashing the buttons on the Play station 2 control, the same being with Robin. Meanwhile, StarFire had knocked onto the door that led into Raven's room, and swiftly somehow managed to step into the boundaries of the room and shut the door, within a matter of seconds. Raven, on the other hand didn't notice. She was too immersed in meditation. So, with StarFire and her annoying ways, decided to prod Raven.

"Raven, Please stop your meditation so that we can 'hang out'?"

StarFire had asked this in the sense of a rhetorical question: In other words, Raven would have to submit to StarFire and hang out with what she considered the most annoying person on Earth; Or, Be bugged by the most annoying person on the Earth all day.

So, with that, Raven quickly snapped herself out of meditating and looked at StarFire, with an annoyed tone. StarFire had just sweat dropped, and backed away slightly.

"So..Um...we shall 'hang out' another time..then.."

StarFire had quickly said, before dashing out of the room at incredible speeds, shutting the door behind her. She stopped when she tripped over the Playstation 2, breaking it whilst falling onto Cyborg, who had been startled and woken.

All three pairs of eyes stared at Raven. Beast Boy in a angry mode, with steam coming out of his ears, whilst Robin just laughed. Cyborg had just shrugged it off, before lying back down and snoozing off.

"StarFire! I was beating Robin, and you ruined it! Aww man."

"I am very sorry for my mistake, my fellow 'roomie' . I will be cautious not to make the same mistake again.."

Starfire then sighed, whilst BeastBoy frowned, in a sympathetic kind of way. He did not like seeing his friends mad, so he walked over to StarFire and patted her on the back.

"Hey, it's fine; Star...so just leave it."

"But I might have broken your entertainment machine as well.."

Cyborg had then butted in.

"Ah, I can fix it..."

Cyborg waved it off and tried to get back to sleep on the couch.

"Ack! Dude, Look at the time! It's like, 10:30 PM! I need to be up early tomorrow; it's my turn to do the house work! Crap.. I hate doing the housework."

BeastBoy drooped his head and sighed, whilst turning into a Beagle Puppy, and trotted off towards his room.

He pushed open the door to his room, and jumped up onto his bed. His eyes then diverted towards his bedside table, which was covered in rubbish and a random assortment of coke bottles and empty glasses of drink. He turned back into his regular self, and pushed the rubbish aside, and took a frame, which held a picture of him and Terra. In the picture, he had one arm around Terra, with a cheesy grin on his face. Terra had looked happy, with her eyes closed and a reddish-pink blush on her face.

A tear had then rolled off of BeastBoy's cheek and had shattered as the tear had hit the frame of the photo. Several more tears hit the photo, until BeastBoy wrapped his arms around his knees and started to rock up and down. He eventually cried himself to sleep, as usual..

"Terra...Terra!!!!Terra! You are alive!!! Oh my god..."

BeastBoy ran over to Terra and hugged her, but had ended up falling onto the floor, as the figure of Terra had disappeared.

BeastBoy had then turned his head around, to find Terra again. He got up, brushed himself off quickly and had ran over to her, turning into a beagle puppy and leaping up. But as soon as he was about to leap into the arms of Terra, she quickly turned into a stone statue, and BeastBoy slammed his muzzle into Terra's chest, and had fallen backwards, turning back into himself, his nose bleeding rather badly.

"BeastBoy!" Robin shouted.

"Wake up, my friend!" Screamed StarFire.

BeastBoy had then shot up, sweating all over his face and forehead.

"BeastBoy, my roomie; you were only dreaming!"

"D-dreaming..."

BeastBoy had then broken down into tears, which were streaming down his face freely. StarFire had then embraced him, hugging him tight.

"It is ok now, BeastBoy. The nightmare which you currently had has gone now."

But BeastBoy didn't stop crying.

It had been several hours since the rest of the gang had left BeastBoy alone. He had been crying pretty much all of the time.

When he did finally emerge though, he was shaking badly, and was given a Hot Chocolate by Raven.

"Calm down, BeastBoy. Terra is gone now. There is nothing you could have done, or could do."

"Yeah..Raven is right, BeastBoy...It wasn't anybodies fault."

Robin had shook his head.

"I..I wanna..go visit..."

Everyone had a questionable look on their faces.

"I wanna go see Terra!"

A look of shock had emerged StarFire, Robin's and Cyborg's faces. Raven on the other hand, was calm.

"BeastBoy...why don't we just go tomorrow. It's your birthday then, remember?"

Raven had suggested.

Everyone had a blank look on their faces. They did not know what Raven had in store for when they were to go to the Statue of Terra.

"Fine..."

BeastBoy had agreed. He might as well wait until his birthday, to see Terra. It would make Terra happy...

The rest of that day had gone rather quickly. Raven had retreated to her room. All you could hear from her room was various loud noises, and an explosion or two. Yes, It was odd for Raven, but then again, nobody had ever dared (except for StarFire) to enter her room. But even on this occasion, StarFire wasn't going to volunteer to go into Raven's room to see what was wrong.

BeastBoy retreated to his room too. All that would be heard from his room was sobbing, and sometimes, crying. That day had pretty much gone quickly. Robin and Cyborg had decided to do BeastBoy's chores, whilst StarFire had begun setting up all of the "Happy Birthday" stuff around the house, and getting BeastBoy's presents ready.

... BeastBoy had then turned his head around, to find Terra again. He got up, brushed himself off quickly and had ran over to her, turning into a beagle puppy and leaping up. But as soon as he was about to leap into the arms of Terra, she quickly turned into a stone statue, and BeastBoy slammed his muzzle into Terra's chest, and had fallen backwards, turning back into himself, his nose bleeding rather badly.

BeastBoy quickly arose from his sleeping state, sweat dropping from his head.

"Hopefully this dream will end as soon as I see Terra... She'll be happy to see me...very happy.."

He had then begun his routine of rocking up and down. He didn't care that today was his Birthday-He only wanted to see the petrified Terra. He wanted to hug her, never losing sight of her; even if she was made out of stone.

But just then, StarFire had bursted into BeastBoy's room.

"I have been doing research on human culture! Happy 'Birth-dating' to you, BeastBoy!"

StarFire hugged BeastBoy tightly. BeastBoy made no reaction-he didn't hug back, he just stared at the picture of Terra, whilst Whispering: "Don't worry...I'm coming."

StarFire had let go of BeastBoy and had tilted her head.

"Who are you currently talking to, my 'roomie'?"

"Terra....Terra.."

"But Terra is encased in stone.."

"I know."

"But..why would you be talking to her when she cannot hear you?"

"Dude, Shut up, Okay!!"

"But I was...."

Raven had then walked into the room.

"Let's just..leave him alone for the meanwhile, ok?"

StarFire had nodded her head, and had made her way to the couch, her efforts to cheer up BeastBoy being in vain.

As soon as Raven had guided StarFire away, she slipped into BeastBoy's room. She slowly walked over to him. BeastBoy was just staring at the floor, When Raven patted him on the back, and had taken a vial out of the inner lining of her cloak.

"Happy Birthday BeastBoy. Happy Birthday."

BeastBoy was about to swear at Raven with his hearts' content, but she had already left. He then noticed the vial that she had slipped onto his lap. It was diamond shaped, with a small screw top, with purple- poison like liquid in it. BeastBoy had raised a brow, but shrugged it off and put it away in his pocket, figuring he could ask Raven what it was for later.

Later had came. BeastBoy had forgotten about Raven's vial. He did forget things quite often, in his depressed state of mind.

The group were ready. BeastBoy had refused all other presents that day, telling them all that he would open them when he got back from seeing the shrine of Terra.

The boulder leading into Terra's shine was pushed open by Cyborg and Robin, and BeastBoy rushed inside, where he saw the Golden Plaque which said:

"Here lies Terra."

BeastBoy had frowned, And Looked upwards, seeing the stone-like figure of Terra. He stood up high, forcing back the tears as he hugged her, and wouldn't let go.

Half an hour passed.

An hour Passed.

Two hours passed.

"Ah, what the heck."

Raven stated, as she raised her hand, darkness protruding around BeastBoy's pocket. The vial had been lifted out, and was placed into BeastBoy's hand.

"Remember that? Open it, and find out."

BeastBoy did as Raven asked. He opened it, and watched as the purple liquid turned into a smoky- like substance and floated into the air. It sucked into the statue of Terra.

"What the hell..Dude what did you do!?"

"Be quiet and watch, BeastBoy. It took me over a year to prepare this.."

Nothing happened for five minutes. The gang had just watched, until a blinding white light had surrounded Terra's sentinel body. The Rock seemed to ricochet off of Terra's body, and her normal self taking it's place.

"Where is Slade!?"

Terra demanded..

_To be continued...(unless you all hate the story, lol.)_


	2. Terra, An object of Depression? Chapter ...

_**Terra-An Object of Depression?Chapter II.**_

Author's notes: So, it seems as If Terra has been re-animated. How will this affect Beastboy? Who knows? (Well, I do. P) Anyway, thank you all for positive comments, I've written this second part on your request… Enjoy. ;

"Where is Slade?"

Was the first thing that Terra had shouted across the cave-type room.

Beastboy had ignored this though. He ran straight over to Terra, hugging her.

"Beastboy, what happened?"

Beastboy was crying, clinging onto the one he loved.

"Terra, I… I never got the chance to tell you this properly…But… but…"

Terra was still confused. She didn't remember much about the fight at the volcano.

"….Yes, Beastboy?"

A quick, short reply from Beastboy had followed.

"I love you, Terra!"

A look of shock struck Terra's face. She _was_ the one who secretly loved Beastboy, she never knew that Beastboy had loved him back.

"Beastboy…"

Was all she could muster. They just hugged. They both cried. For what seemed like hours, until…

"Seems like we should leave these love birds alone."

Cyborg had stated, rather blankly. Robin had nodded his head, rather quickly.

"Sure; let's leave."

Robin had walked over to Beastboy.

"Beastboy, we're going back to the tower. Don't be too long, okay?"

Beastboy had seemed to ignore them. He felt the happiest he'd ever been. Robin just shrugged, and grinned, as the rest of the Titans walked back home.

"Wow, I cannot believe my stars, fellow 'homies'."

Starfire always had a new word that she'd learn and use as much in every sentence. It was her way of learning, much to the Titan's displease.

"Yeah… Terra is really back. _Really_ back…"

Raven has butted in.

"I wasn't even sure my elixir was going to work. Guess it did after-all."

Everybody looked blank.

"So…uh…You didn't know that it'd work, Rave?"

Raven turned her head over to Cyborg.

"No; I didn't know it'd work. Too bad for Beastboy if it didn't…"

Everyone was still blank, they walked home in silence for the rest of the journey home.

Beastboy and Terra were still in the cave, hugging. For hours. Until, Terra broke off the hug.

She started to laugh.

"What's wrong, Terra?"

Terra grinned, with an evil glance. Slade's voice was in the background of Terra's, as if they were both speaking at the same time.

"You expected for everything to be okay? What a poor, foolish little boy."

Beastboy staggered some. He looked into Terra's eyes. They had turned a blood red.

"Dude, wh-what's happening?"

Terra had slowly walked over to Beastboy. He backed away slowly.

"You see; I transferred my being into Terra, before I was obliterated. I was waiting dormant, until my drones had the chance to create an elixir to free me from this vile tomb. But no, I guess you just sped the process up for me! Haha!"

Terra's possessed body grabbed Beastboy by the throat, and pinned him against the wall mercilessly. He began to choke.

"Remind me to _thank_ Raven before I _kill_ you."

An evil grin struck Terra's face. Beastboy had to act quickly.

He thought, long and hard, and turned into a small spider, scuttling up the wall with all of his might. But Terra had thought ahead. She had caused the wall to collapse, Beastboy falling to the ground, turning back into him-self and being crushed by the heavy weight of the stone pillars.

A moan of pain escaped Beastboy's lips, before he fell unconscious, under all of the rubble.

Meanwhile, back at the Titan's tower, it had been getting late. Beastboy had still not turned back up at the Titan's Tower. Neither had Terra. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven were all sat down on the large couch, made for five people to sit on. A knock at the door. They rushed towards the large iron doors, opening them quickly. It was Terra.

"Terra, where's Beastboy?"

Robin sharply questioned.

Terra's voice had returned to its normal state.

"Umm… He said he wanted to be alone for a while… he didn't say much after that…"

"Ok, Titans, Terra, let's search for him. Move out!"

The search had began. They all rushed out of the Tower, each proceeding in different directions. Starfire was ordered to search the cave where Terra and Beastboy were.

Terra tagged along, stalking Starfire from within the shadows of the night.

"Hmm… Where shall we look first?"

Robin had stated.

"I suggest going to the Ferris wheel first; man, he loves that ride."

Cyborg replied hastily. He was concerned for Beastboy. He could have done something illogical out of shock of Terra's re-appearance. They both had set off, searching all of the thrilling rides. Beastboy was an almost hyper person, he loved the type of rides that'd make anybody scream.

Meanwhile, Raven had been searching the town centre, on hopes of finding Beastboy at nightclub. Raven wasn't one for going out places, but even though she didn't seem to like Beastboy, or anybody for that matter, she was still concerned.

"Seems like there was no trace of him down here… odd."

Starfire on the other-hand, looked shocked at what she saw. She talked to herself regularly, to keep herself 'entertained', shall we say.

"I wonder if it is a usual trait for buildings to suddenly crumble in a fury on Earth?"

Starfire questioned herself on this topic for what was about twenty minutes; Terra caught up to her then, and was behind her, when she tapped Starfire on the shoulder.

"What being currently goes there?"

Starfire quickly turned around, to see Terra.

"Oh Terra, it is you my new house friend!"

Starfire had noticed something different about Terra. Her eyes were in a deep shade of red.

"Are those these contact lenses I have been hearing about? They look… hmm… Groovy?"

Terra looked blank. With enormous strength, she lifted Starfire with one hand, and threw her hard against the floor.

"Ouch! This is not a custom of humans to do this, I am sure!"

Terra picked up Starfire again. Starfire defended herself by kicking Terra in the stomach with her free foot. Terra did not even move an inch or winch in pain.

"You see, Starfire; I am much stronger than you… and to be honest, I never liked you anyway."

Starfire had just looked confused. Terra threw Starfire up into the air, before jumping up, sending a flying kick towards Starfire's back, rendering her unconscious. Terra lifted her hand up, the earth shaking slightly. Boulders had been crafted out of the ground, which were then buried ontop of Starfire.

"Hah!"

The voice of Slade protruded over Terra's.

"That's two down. Three more to go!"

(Well, this one was shorter than the last, And Sorry it's late. But I hope you enjoyed reading it. Constructive criticism, or friendly criticism I don't mind. I haven't written in a while, and this must be my third or forth written story. Thank you for your time.)


End file.
